


Girls' Night

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Penthouse Fun [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah just wants a girls’ night to feel normal. Ella’s all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

John was on the roof again. It wasn’t even close to the middle of the night, and he was leaving me alone. We’d even gone to bed early. I thought it might help, but not even a half hour later; he’d carefully slipped out and made his way up to the roof again. I sighed, gazing up the stairs after him. He wouldn’t open up to me; he never did.

Sam rounded the corner out of the lecture hall, laughing with Adam. He caught sight of me, and without a word, the two boys hushed. Adam followed my gaze and took Sam’s hand. Their relationship was so easy that it sometimes pained me. Sam gave me that smile that said he knew and was sorry, “We’ll go talk to him.”

I only hoped that John would actually hashing out his nightmares with them and not try to brush them off or dodge the questions. In the meantime, there was really no point in going back to bed; I was wide awake. I wandered into the living room, thinking about those girls’ nights that seemed to have happened an eternity ago, of make-up, laughter, and playing grown up. Emily was always at them, and even when things seemed bad it would make it better.

Ella was in the living room, sitting on Marina’s lap, draped in one of Nine’s shirts. She was so much younger than the rest of us. She never got the chance to have a girls’ night like that- none of them had. My heart broke for them. This seemed like the most normal they’d reached, and I wanted to give them a taste of what other kids had. I was sure Ella or Marina wouldn’t be opposed.

Nine was lounging on the couch behind them. He’d gotten a little more tolerable since he’d gotten himself tangled up in a complex relationship that I would never want to be a part of. I crept closer and lowered myself beside Marina and Ella, with a special smile for Ella, “Hey.”

Marina nodded briefly before turning her attention back to Ella, playing with the younger Garde’s hair. Ella smiled back at me, but before she could respond, Five walked into the room and blinked at Ella’s garb, “Nine? When did we get a kid? That is what’s going on, right?”

I turned with the other two girls to fix a look at Nine, who slowly opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, “Hmm…? She’s with Marina. Why would…? She was having nightmares… I think. I don’t know, man. Why are you harassing me?”

Five looked really upset and insecure at Nine’s nonchalant answer, like he might start crying or attack Nine again. I cut in before the conversation could take a dangerous turn, taking Ella’s hand, “How about a girls’ night, where we do each other’s hair and make-up and watch romantic comedies?”

Ella smiled at me, and Marina’s eyes lit up as a hesitant and shy smile slid onto her face, “It sounds perfect… I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Nine yawned, “Come here, doofus.” I glanced over as Five climbed onto the couch with Nine. They were cute together. Eight had really helped mellow them out a little more. I think we were all a little surprise at how much more touchy Five got when he got comfortable around us, particularly with Eight and Nine.

“Let’s drag Six into it. If it’s a girls’ night, we have to have all the girls for it. And we can do Nine’s hair!” Ella cried, hopping to her feet, excited energy buzzing in her eyes.

“Whoa!” Nine bolted up, holding his hands up while Five remained lying against his chest or rather squeezing his chest, “Johnny’s the girl here.”

“But you’re the one with a boyfriend,” Ella protested, seemingly confused. She even looked up at Marina and me, but there was a spark in her eye that said otherwise.

Five stifled a laugh against Nine’s chest. Nine roughly shoved him away with a scowl. I was glad to see him happy again. Five laughed at him, while Nine glowered at him, “You should be helping me out, here.”  
He patted Nine’s head, like he was a little puppy with a bright grin, “I’m not getting involved with the future of your hair, but I think you look beautiful just the way you are, honey.”

For a moment, I thought it might just blow over. Then Nine threw himself at Five. I motioned for Ella and Marina to get up. We slid down the hall to where I shared a room with John. They both seemed happy, smiling slightly as they looked around. I pulled out the small make-up kit that I’d bought in a nostalgic moment. Ella crouched beside me, helping me with the suitcase. I smiled at her, “Sorry. I don’t have much in the hair department, but we have a little make-up. We can do it in here, or…”

“Let’s take it out to the living room. It’ll be easier to get Six involved and let Ella do Nine’s hair,” Marina offered, already heading back out. I smiled and followed her out, with Ella skipping along, make-up kit in her arms, “Can you do Nine’s make-up?”

Before I could answer, Nine let out a growl from the living room, “I hate your telekinesis! How are you so much stronger with it?”

I peered around the corner to see Five straddling Nine, whose arms were pinned over his head by an invisible force. Another growl slipped from Nine’s throat as he tried to wriggle out of Five’s grip. Marina tapped my shoulder gently, “Should we get Eight to calm them down?”

Nine stopped fighting, and I saw a smirk, before he crashed his mouth against Five’s. I walked into the room with a little more confidence, “No, I think they’re working it out.”

Five had stopped using his telekinesis to let Nine, wrap his arms around. They both seemed to have gotten distracted from their original purpose. I wondered how much longer they’d be keeping their clothes on. Ella didn’t seemed deterred; she was already working with Nine’s hair, putting hair ties in it. Where did she get those?

Marina sat down cross legged with the make-up kit in her lap, “So how does this work? And, Five? Could you go get Six for this?”

I sat down across from her, as Five pulled away. He blinked, looking like he might just sink back into Nine. I reminded him of what to do, while sorting through the available make-up, “Go fetch Six for the girls’ night.”

He hopped up, “Why are you putting glitter in his hair?”

I glanced up to see Ella happily dumping glitter in Nine’s newly arranged hair. I really didn’t know where she’d gotten that. There wasn’t any glitter in my kit, but she seemed completely oblivious to any confusion around her, “I’m making him pretty.”

Even more confusing was that Nine was letting her. He looked up at her with a frown and a look that would’ve been a glower on someone like Marina, “I’m going to cut my hair- I should’ve cut it a while ago. Why didn’t I cut it?”

He looked at Five as if expecting an answer. Five winked at him, “Because we like it, and it makes you the chick, not me.” He took off, before Nine could try to hurt him.

“I’m going to kill him,” He grumbled but allowed Ella to maneuver him to finish doing his hair. I wasn’t sure I could be that patient or forgiving if I was in his position.

A camera flashed on the moment, and I saw Eight teleport away, laughing. Nine bolted to his feet, abandoning Ella’s little hair project and taking off after him. He came back a couple moments later with a wiggling Eight in tow, “You’re going to tell me where you put those pictures or you’re going to regret ever thinking you could take me on. That little one on one earlier was nothing.”

Eight made a noise in the back of his throat, teleporting to the couch, “I need them for a family scrapbook I’m making. I’ve heard they’re really popular over here, and Adam’s already starting his. It’s got silly and embarrassing pictures.”

Five came back with a confused looking Six in tow. She glanced at all of us on the floor, and her frown deepened, “Is there some war meeting going on that I don’t know about? Or is this all about Four not sleeping?”

Ella was breaking up Nine and Eight, shrieking about Nine messing up his hair, making Five grin. Nine glared at her, right before Five shoved him back using his telekinesis. Marina picked Ella up, getting her out of the way as the three boys went out. I was the only one paying any attention to Six and her raised eyebrows, “We’re doing a girls’ night. Ella thought we should include you.”  
“Oh no. I’m not getting involved in this,” Six held her hands up, shaking her head and turned to walk off. 

“Five, don’t let her get away! If I’m doing this, she’s going down as well. Share the misery,” Nine cried, and Five obeyed. Sometime in the chaos Eight must’ve teleported off, because he wasn’t around anymore.  
Ella threw more glitter into the air, giggling as she shrieked, “Party.”

Nine yelped and glared at her, “I swear, if you dump anymore glitter on me or try to put make up on me, I will turn your skin so blue that it won’t wash out for a month. Don’t think I won’t.”  
She laughed, obviously not taking his threat seriously. I would’ve feared for her if Nine hadn’t taken to be a big fluff ball around her. She flopped down on the couch, flashing him an innocent smile, and fluttering her eyes, “But you have to look pretty for your boyfriends.”

Six snorted, “And that’s why I’m not dating. None of this dressing up business to please someone else.”

“Oh? That’s not what Sam was telling us in the lecture hall, last night,” Five commented, laying on the floor. Nine laughed. Both of them got punched.

And as if to lighten the mood, Ella threw more glitter into the air, laughing like I hadn’t seen her to do in a while. It almost made it all worth it, even if we all squealed at the sparkled assault. The camera flashed again, and both Nine and Six raced after Eight, while Five just gave me a happy smile. I was never going to attempt another girls’ night.


End file.
